


one

by keitolino



Series: MassuNes 2k15 Countdown [7]
Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Fingering, I'm sorry tegoshige, M/M, Plotless porn, Teasing, blowjob, see you all in hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:59:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4260858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keitolino/pseuds/keitolino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Massu likes to tease.</p>
            </blockquote>





	one

**Author's Note:**

> For **Ines** ,
> 
> because after the trolling I did yesterday I really owe her something.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~this was meant to be a yuuko/mass one, but here you go~~  
>  ~~I can't believe what I did~~

While his fingers explored his insides, his mouth did a good job of pleasing Yuya's heat at once. His other hand found its way up to his face, squishing one firmly inside his sweet, gasping mouth. Yuya's body trembled in reaction to his touch. His body was so willing that it was an easy task for Massu to move his fingers accordingly; bringing in one finger after the other. He bit his lip and threw back his head; moaning with pleasure and enjoying every second of it. While working his butt against the movements of Massu's fingers, his sweet little sighs got Massu excited. He really enjoyed teasing Tegoshi like this. Who wouldn't. His whole hand was already strained with both lube, and his saliva. The blonde was slowly reaching his limits, starting to pull on Massu's hair and thrust deeper into his mouth. But then almost abruptly, he stopped both his movements; kissed Tegoshi's thighs back up and grinned at him. “No–“ he whispered, shook his head slightly. His word then followed a very gentle bite in her thigh, to which he reacted with a loud groan. "Massu, why?", he whined and looked down to the red-head between his legs. But of course, he knew exactly what Massu meant; and he closed his eyes tightly. _Do not thrust_ was all that Massu was asking for, but not always his prince was able to keep those promises. Calming down, ignoring the electrifying waves in his body Tegoshi really managed not to come all over his fingers and face. Also he ignored Massu's hand, that still rested on his length, and slowly started to put pressure on it again. “You're teasing me– Masshu-“, the blonde complained and pouted at him - heartbreakingly, he thought - but which only made him start teasing again. _Heaven_ , Tegoshi thought and happily welcomed the next wave of heat rushing through his body. The grin on Massu's face finally turned into a smile, and he chuckled. “No, you are the tease–”, he breathed onto his lips and involved him in a quick and sweet kiss. Tegoshi tasted himself on his lips; mixed with sweat. And passion. Hungrily he wrapped his arms around Massu, caged his mouth in a kiss again and didn't let go. Pleasantly he sighed into it.


End file.
